The general principle of lignite drying in a lignite fired plant is well known and involves using either hot flue gas extraction and/or steam extraction from the water/steam cycle to supply thermal energy to the lignite drying systems comprising beater mills, rotary drum dryer or fluidized bed dryers.
So called beater mills technology uses hot flue gas extracted from the top of the furnace and then recirculates this extraction in the mill in order to evaporate the high amount of lignite moisture, which can be up to 60% of lignite content for “B” grade lignites. Drying is an important step as it enables pulverization of lignite necessary for combustion. A problem of such systems is that it results in a very high efficiency penalty due to the need for very high enthalpy heat from the boiler for the drying process. The high heat requirement results in high boiler losses due to the loss of residual sensible heat from the large flue gas flow and zero recovery of the latent heat of removed moisture from the lignite.
To at least mitigate this problem lignite pre-drying techniques have been developed using medium or low enthalpy heat to achieve partial or high level of lignite pre-drying before pulverization. The techniques can provide efficiency gains of up to 3% points without heat recovery of evaporation vapour of lignite moisture or 5% point with heat recovery of evaporation vapour of lignite moisture.
German patent DE 195 18 644 C2 provides a solution utilising so called Waste Heat Utilisation (WTA) type 1 and 2 processes in order to pre-drying lignite.
The WTA type I process includes a direct heat pump loop with a vapour compressor that utilises the moisture vapour as drying heat. After de-dusting to remove lignite particles, the vapour is compressed with a vapour-compressor and sent in the heat exchanger of the dryer. Remaining heat of the drying vapour condensates exiting the dryer heat exchanger can be integrated in the low pressure condensate heaters of a water steam cycle of a typical steam power plant. The process does not require any steam extraction from the water/steam cycle and may be operated independently from the power plant. While it maximizes recycle of the drying vapour heat to evaporate the lignite moisture the process can have the disadvantage that as “dirty” drying vapour is used for compression, the required compressor may be large and expensive and further may be fouled and/or eroded and/or corroded if no advanced cleaning of dirty vapour is carried out.
The alternate WTA type 2 process includes a steam extraction from water/steam cycle of a typical steam power plant for the drying heat source. This process is much simpler and cheaper than WTA type 1, however, optimisation of the location of steam extraction varies with plant load and as such may lead to lower net plant efficiency that the type 1 system if no or limited heat recovery from drying vapour occurs. A further problem can be that the maximization of the heat recovery from drying vapours for plant performance improvement, together with the cleaning of this vapour, for environmental reasons, may require cleaning of the dirty vapour by condensation in order to avoid release of pollutants which would otherwise occur if released directly in the atmosphere in the vapour state.